julidizor2016s_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Test yells at Hugh
One Saturday afternoon, Mary Test decided to make a milkshake. So she went into the kitchen and got out a blender, some strawberry ice cream, milk, strawberry yogurt, strawberries, honey, and then some. As soon as Mary was about to make the milkshake, her father Hugh came downstairs and poked his head in the kitchen while having a mug of hot coffee. "Mary?" he said, "I need you to get out of the kitchen right now." "I'M NOT IN IT!!!!!!!" Mary yelled. Hugh did not like her tone of voice. "Excuse me, young lady! What are you-" "EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!" Mary cut him off. "What are you doing?" "Making a strawberry milkshake." Mary said. "You don't have permission to use the blender," Hugh told her. "You need to get out of the kitchen, or you will not be going over to the science fair with Jimmy today." Mary threw her arms up in frustration. "Oh my god, what the freezer is wrong with you?" It was then that Hugh made up his mind. "You will not go to the science fair with Jimmy today." he said. "Ok, I'm gonna make some blue raspberry sherbet now." Mary said. "No," said Hugh. "Now you're gonna go sit on the couch." Mary shook her head. "No, I'm not." she argued. "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not." "I want you out of the kitchen!" commanded Hugh. Since Mary refused to listen, Hugh dragged her out of the kitchen, making her drop the kitchen utensils and took her to the couch. "Get away from me!" she snapped. After Hugh placed Mary on the couch, she kicked him. "I'm not even your daughter!" "Do-You don't kick me; that is not nice." Hugh said to Mary. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Mary decided to get up from the couch, walk over to one of her brothers, Roo, and squeeze him. "Mary?" Hugh called. "What?!" "If Roo doesn't like it, let him go." "I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING BAD!!!!!!!" Mary screamed. But Roo just toddled on the floor anyway. Then she walked to the rules chart and took it down. "You don't wanna make yourself a sandwich, that's fine with me." said Hugh. "Johnny, Dukey, Lumpy, Roo, and Susan are nothing but hunks of junk!" Mary muttered to herself, as she stomped up the stairs. Hugh walked over to her. "Mary?" "I wanna go to the science fair with Jimmy." She tossed the rules chart down the stairs, sending it to tumble. "Tough!" said Hugh, "You shouldn't have made a milkshake without asking first." Mary angrily walked down the stairs, carrying a black shoulder bag. "I'm going over to the science fair with Jimmy no matter what people say." she said. Hugh noticed the rules chart lying on the floor. "Mary." But it was too late. Mary had left the house without asking Hugh! At the science fair, Jimmy Two Shoes was waiting for Mary. They showed everyone her scientific experiment, where they show where the wind is going. Jimmy and Mary were praised for the experiment and got an A+. Category:Fan Fiction Category:X Yells At Her Father